Say WHAT?
by animegal4ever
Summary: Until June 23 Grace had been a girl but on her 16th birthday something strange happened. Better than it sounds. JM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Say WHAT!?!

By: animegal4ever

Summary: Until June 23 Grace had been a girl but on her 16th birthday something strange happened. Better than it sounds. JM/HP

I do not own the Harry Potter characters and I do not own Romeo and Juliet… I'll go cry now.

Chapter 1 Unexpected Meeting (June 19th)

"Hey Grace wanna go fly with me and Ron?" asked Harry for the millionth time since we finished our testing yesterday.

"Fine, fine let me go get my broom." Grace said smiling shaking her head.

Just then Professor McGonagall walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. "Miss Rose, Professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with you."

"Okay Professor McGonagall" said Grace to McGonagall and to Harry she said, "I'll come join you at the pitch when I get done with Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay I'll tell Ron" said Harry heading up to the boys dormitories.

Grace and McGonagall walked up to Dumbledore's office talking only once and that was McGonagall telling the gargoyle the password, "Sugary delights"

"Come in" replied Dumbledore when McGonagall knocked on the door.

"Ah Minerva I see you brought Mr. - I Miss Rose" said Dumbledore.

"You wanted to speak to me Professor?" Grace asked ignoring the Mr.

"Yes I have some strange news to tell you" said Dumbledore.

"When is news not strange" Grace stated sarcastically.

"Well this is stranger than normal strange news." said Dumbledore.

"What could be that strange?" Grace asked confused.

"Well you've been lied to your whole life about who you are" stated Dumbledore.

"What?" Grace asked, "What do you mean? I haven't been lied to."

"Yes you have Grace on your 16th birthday you are going to become a man instead of a woman." explained Dumbledore.

"Wha… okay Ron and Harry are right you are losing it" stated Grace.

"I can assure you I am not losing anything" said Dumbledore.

"It's a muggle saying. It means you are losing your mind." explained Grace.

"Well I can assure you I am not losing that either." stated Dumbledore.

"I cant be a boy Professor its impossible if I was I wouldn't have my period or any other female things" Grace stated with a slight blush on her cheeks, she did not want to talk about this in front of her headmaster and head of her house.

"That's all part of the charm" said McGonagall speaking for the first time.

"Why would there be a charm on me?" asked Grace just going along with it even though she didn't believe a word of it.

"Your parents wanted to protect you" stated McGonagall

"What did they want to protect me from?" asked Grace

"Who else He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named of course" stated McGonagall.

"But to change a person's gender just because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is out and about makes no sense. I mean it is Harry he is after not me so why the gender change?" Grace said confused.

"We aren't completely sure that was the reason Grace, all we know is after you were born your mother and father Jacob and Marie Rose changed you" explained Dumbledore.

"So if I'm not a girl what's my real name then?" asked Grace.

"That we are not sure of Jacob and Marie never said what it was" said Dumbledore.

"Oh that's great I'm going to become a boy without a name how nice." said Grace sarcastically, "What else do you know besides me becoming a boy about this change."

"Well actually nothing you're supposed to find everything out on your birthday is what Jacob said" stated Dumbledore.

"That's wonderful" said Grace, "if that's all can I go now Harry and Ron are waiting for me"

"Yes we are done. Have a nice day" said Dumbledore.

'He has lost his mind' Grace thought as she got her broom, a Nimbus 2001, and walked to the Quidditch pitch.

"Finally you showed up Grace" yelled Ron flying down towards Grace with Harry not to far behind him.

"Sorry Dumbledore had some strange news to tell me" explained Grace.

"When is news from him not strange." asked Harry sarcastically.

"You guys were right he has lost him mind" Grace stated.

"Why what did he tell you?" asked Harry.

"That I am going to change to a boy on my 16th birthday" stated Grace rolling her eyes, "That's impossible I'm a girl and there is not way that can change."

"Yea there are people changing to creatures but never changing gender" explained Ron.

"Yea like Malfoy becoming a Veela right" Grace stated.

"Yea I think so, Veela or not he's still a bouncing white ferret to me" Ron stated as I got on my broom and joined Harry and Ron in the air.

"Wanna race" yelled Grace as she took off trying to forget about the strange news.

-Two Days Later June 21st-

"I hope you finished packing" said Hermione.

"Yes mother" stated Grace sarcastically.

"Umm… not yet" stated Ron.

"Your still not done Ron we are leaving tonight" said Harry, "Even I'm done Ron."

"Really, wow I didn't have to tell you this year" said Hermione.

"I got bored last night after the feast" explained Harry.

"I wonder which house is going to win this year?" asked Ron because last night Dumbledore didn't have the final scores added in yet.

"He said when we go down for lunch we would see" stated Grace only half paying attention since she was busy reading.

"What are you reading Grace?" asked Hermione curiously.

"'Romeo and Juliet' by William Shakespeare" said Grace showing the cover.

"Isn't that a muggle play?"

"Yea it is. I bought it in Hogsmead a few weeks ago." explained Grace, "I don't know why a muggle book was in a book store for wizards though."

"That's weird. What part are you at now?"

"Just after the part where Romeo and Tybalt were fighting."

"Didn't that happen only a few hours after he marries Juliet?"

"Yea"

"Who wins the fight" asked Ron only interested because Grace said something about men fighting.

"Romeo, he ends up killing Tybalt in the process though" explained Grace

"Romeo had reason to kill Tybalt thought. Tybalt killed one of Romeo's close friends." continued Hermione, "Tybalt was Juliet's cousin. Even though Tybalt killed first Romeo shouldn't have killed Tybalt, I have always thought"

"Yea I agree with you" added Grace.

"Hey look it lunch" said Ron standing up his interest gone.

"Boys" sighed Hermione.

"Their ruled by their stomach's not their heads." continued Grace.

Harry like Ron was almost to the door, "Are you coming?"

"Yes, yes keep your pants on," stated Grace, "Though I'm sure some of the girls and boys wont mind that"

"Including yourself" stated Hermione grinning.

"Maybe" Grace said grinning back.

--

"The year has come and gone, friends made and lost. And for some of you 6th years you've gone through some changes as well" Dumbledore chuckled and looked around at some of the 6th years like Draco Malfoy – Veela, Susan Bones – Water Elf, Patil twins – Vampires, "I know you were all waiting last night to hear which house won the house cup and I know you were all confused about why I didn't say last night-"

"Ehem" coughed McGonagall.

"Sorry getting on a tangent there. Where was I oh yea, in last place with 391 points is Hufflepuff, tied for second place with 453 points is Ravenclaw and Slytherin and in first place with 495 points is Gryffindor. Congratulations Gryffindor's" said Dumbledore grinning.

The cheers from the Gryffindor's were deafening. "We did it" "We won" yelled the Gryffindor's.

--

"Bye guys" Grace called as she walked towards her aunt and uncle.

"Have a good summer Grace" called Hermione, Ron, and Harry going off to their own families.

"Hello Uncle Theodore, Aunt Linda" said Grace was she walked in front of them.

"Just get in the car" snapped Theodore.

"Yes Uncle Theodore" said Grace her good mood gone following Theodore and Linda to their car.

--

"Just go to your room until we call you down to make dinner" said Theodore.

"Yes Uncle Theodore" said Grace carrying her trunk up to her room.

'Here begins a long boring summer' Grace thought as she looked in the mirror. She was small compared to the other girls her age. She was only 5'4" in height, she was also very skinny. Grace also had beautiful brown eyes but they were hidden behind bronze glasses. When she started school in September her hair had been very long, down to the middle of her back and curly, but recently she cut it to chin length for the summer.

'There goes the weight I gained this year, summer sucks.' thought Grace.

"Get down here Grace and cook our dinner" yelled Theodore.

"Yes uncle" called Grace as she sighed and walked down to the kitchen, "What do you want for dinner"

"Chicken alfredo fettuccine" said Aunt Linda.

"Yes Aunt Linda" said Grace as she took out the pots and pans she needed to cook in.

'The only problem with cooking is it only keeps one's hands busy it leaves the mind to wander' Grace thought.

When Grace was almost done cooking the dinner, her cousin Adam burst threw the front door.

"I'm hungry" he complained throwing his jacket down on the floor.

"Dinners nearly done" Grace said, while thinking 'there goes the peace and quiet'.

"Hurry up I'm starving" complained Adam storming into the kitchen and threw himself down in a chair all while he stared at Grace.

"It'll be done when its ready Adam" said Grace trying not to roll her eyes.

"You're a witch, you've got magic make it cook faster"

"I can not do that Adam for two reasons, one there are not spells to cook food faster and two I'm not allowed to do those kinds of spells even if there was those kinds of spells"

"Yea right you just want me to starve to death"

'If only it was that easy' Grace thought.

"You better not be mean to your cousin Grace" spoke Linda walking into the kitchen.

"No Aunt Linda" said Grace as she turned off the stove.

The family ate in silence while Grace waited for them to be finished so she could eat. Grace sighed a big sigh of boredom

"Grace get in here and get you dinner before I give it to the dogs." said Theodore.

"Yes Uncle." replied Grace as she got up off the couch and walked in to the hallway going towards the kitchen as Adam walked out and bumping his shoulder into Grace's.

'Ow' thought Grace 'God at least he could do is thank me for dinner but no he doesn't care'

"Move out of my way" Adam said shoving Grace.

"I wasn't in your way Adam you bumped into me" Grace replied.

"No you were in my way" Adam said angrily shoving Grace back again.

"I disagree with that Adam I was walking next to the wall and you bumped into me" Grace replied coldly getting more annoyed at Adam every second

Adam shoved Grace again and this time it was hard enough to knock her off her feet, "No you were in my way!" Adam all but shouted.

"What's going on in here" thundered Theodore.

"Nothing Uncle" Grace replied in a small voice just as Adam said, "She was in my way"

"You room no dinner tonight" Theodore thundered pointing at Grace then up the stairs.

Grace slowly got up off the floor and walked up the stairs to her room. 'This is how the whole summer is going to be' Grace thought as she sighed, 'Adam is going to do this stunt everyday I know it that's what he does every summer.'

The following day passed in the same manner as the night, that being Grace was only let out of her room to use the bathroom, cook breakfast, lunch and dinner, and then clean up after the meals. Since Adam had spent the day out with his friends Grace had been able to eat lunch but by dinner her luck had ran out and she went again hungry to bed.

Not too long after she had gone to bed there was a soft knock on her door, 'who could that be' she wondered. Grace got up from her bed were she was reading a book to distract her until she fell asleep, put the book mark in her book and opened her bedroom door thinking it was going to be her Aunt telling Grace to do one more chore before she went to bed. She did not expect it to be her cousin Adam.

"What do you want Adam?" asked Grace trying not to act annoyed that he was knocking on her door so late at night.

"I saw your light on so I wanted to have a little fun" was all Adam said as he pushed Grace back into her room.

"I never invited you in Adam now get out or I'll get Aunt Linda you know how she is about you being in a room alone with a girl." Grace said in a rush.

"She wouldn't worry about her poor little niece she wouldn't believe you if you told her" Adam said coming closer to Grace as she walked backwards until she had hit the wall and Adam's face was inches from her own.

"Get out or I'll hex you" Grace threaten.

"You wouldn't cause you would go to that jail of yours." Adam said slowly bringing his face closer to Grace's ear.

"How do you know about Azkaban" Grace gasped as Adam's mouth found her ear.

"I found you newspapers while you were gone this year. Some of them were interesting the pictures were strange though it was like watching the same picture on a television only three seconds at a time before it repeats itself." whispered Adam his mouth going down on to her neck.

"Ge-get off me!" Grace said and kneed him in the nuts a mans one weak spot.

"B*tch what's your problem" yelled Adam punching Grace in the face knocking her to the ground.

Just then Aunt Linda burst threw the door took one look at Grace on the floor then looked at Adam. "Adam go to your room and do not come out until I tell you to now" said Linda slowly, she did not approve of men hitting women.

"Yes mom" said Adam his head down in shame as he slowly walked out of Grace's room and into his own room.

Linda kneeled down on the floor next to Grace and asked, "Are you okay?"

"My face hurts" Grace moaned her face already turning black and blue.

"I'll be right back with ice then I'll go deal with Adam, I may not like you that much but I do not tolerate men disrespecting women in anyway verbally or physically." said Linda getting up and started to walk out of Grace's room, "Get up in your bed don't stay there laying on your floor like a bum."

"Yes Aunt Linda." Grace whispered holding her jaw and starting to get up.

"Good" said Linda walking away.

Grace slowly got up off the floor and slowly walked to her bed holding on to her desk as she walked. Her face was killing her. She hadn't felt this much pain since she broke her arm during Quidditch. Not long after she had laid down on her bed Linda came back in with an ice pack.

"Here make sure you put it back in before your uncle wakes up in the morning. He will not know about me caring for you. You got that this stays between us." said Linda.

"Yes Aunt Linda" Grace said taking the ice pack from her aunt, "Thank you"

"Your welcome" said Linda, "Good night" she said as she left the room.

"good night" replied Grace.

Grace laid awake reading unable to sleep because of the pain in her jaw, wishing she had some pain potions or the materials to make a pain potion. She happened to look over at the clock. It read 11:57p.m.

'I'm going to be 16 in three minutes' she thought to herself, 'I might as well return the ice pack so its frozen by morning' As she got up making sure before she stood up that she wouldn't get dizzy, opened the window and walked out the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

When Grace got back into her room she saw a few cards and a package like she had been getting for a few years now what she was not expecting was a goblin standing in her room holding a clipboard with some paper on it with a trunk at his feet.

"Can I help you?" asked Grace.

"Are you Miss. Grace E. Rose?" asked the goblin.

"Yes I am" Grace replied.

"Please sign here" the goblin said holding out the clipboard.

Grace quickly looked over the form it was just stating that on her 16th birthday this trunk was to be sent to her. She signed the form and handed it back to the goblin.

"Thank you" he said and dissaperated.

Grace looked down at the trunk the goblin had left. It read

Jason Ramón Rose-Manson

"That's odd I'm not Jason the goblin must have gave me the wrong package" Grace stated looking at the trunk. Just as she bent down to open the trunk, just as the clock hit midnight, a bone aching pain spread threw her whole body blinding her in pain, causing her to pass out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Say WHAT?!?

No matter how much I wish upon a shooting star I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters I only own Jason and the plot.

Chapter 2 A New You

When Grace woke in the morning she was laying over the trunk were she had collapsed the night before. As she stood up she noticed that the pain that had caused her to pass out the night before had disappeared along with the pain in her jaw from Adam's punch. Stretching her arms above her head she walked out the door to make breakfast for the family.

When she got down to the kitchen she saw that Linda had already cooked breakfast and they were sitting around the table eating. As she walked towards the counter to get her own food not even bothering to wait till they were done eating, she was just too hungry to wait, Theodore said, "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my kitchen" in a threatening tone.

Grace turned around, "What are you talking about Uncle its Grace." said Grace just noticing that her voice was deeper more manly. "What the hell?" she said to herself turning to look in the mirror that Linda had to have in the kitchen to see herself. She was no longer that small girl she had always been. Dumbledore had been right she was now a boy, a handsome boy too.

Not caring how hungry he was he dashed up the stairs to his room. When he closed the door he looked into the full length mirror that was on the back of the door. His new self was a lot taller than his old self. He was now roughly 6'1", his hair was now back to his shoulders inky black in color with emerald green streaks in it. His eyes were not the same either they were no longer the lovely brown color that he had for the first 15 years of his life they were now a bright sapphire blue and once he removed the glasses that hadn't fallen off last night he noticed that he could see perfectly as well. He wasn't as tiny as he was before either he was kind of muscular, normal for the average teenage boy. The black and blue mark that he thought was going to be there from Adam's punch wasn't there at all it was like it had never happened.

"What the hell happened to me? Dumbledore wasn't kidding me when he said I was going to change into a boy, a hot boy at that." said Grace in his new masculine voice, "Just what is my name it cant stay as Grace".

He looked down at the odd trunk again, the one he had received last night before he passed out. On the cover it still read:

Jason Ramón Rose-Manson

"I guess the only way to find out is to open the trunk" he said sarcastically. Looking at the trunk he saw that it wasn't locked just shut, so bending over he opened it. It held a lot of books, some formal robes, a small package wrapped in brown paper and 2 letters.

He opened the package first inside was a small necklace made out of silver with a small figure of a phoenix, a dragon and a griffin wrapped together. Where their eyes were there was small jems in sapphire blue, emerald green and blood red. Without realizing what he was doing he unclasped the hook and placed it around his own neck feeling warmth in it once it hit his skin.

Next he opened the letter. He read:

To my dear confused son,

You are not a Rose like Jacob and Marie have told you unless they already told you. Your real name is Jason Ramone Rose-Manson heir to the Manson Clan throne.

I know your confused about why one your 16th birthday you have changed into a boy even though Jacob and Marie had changed you into a girl at birth. It was to protect you from those who would want to steal the Manson throne from you. You are part of a very secretive family the Mason Clan. Your Papa and I were so worried once we found out I was pregnant with you. I had had many death threats on my life for many non-Mansons want the throne but only a pure Manson can take the throne which was myself, your father. I am so sorry I am not there for you, I can only thank Jacob and Marie Rose will all of my heart for taking me in and taking care of you as their own.

I was being hunted down by a man of the name Sebastian Leona, a powerful man who hungered for more power. He may still be alive to this day but I can not be sure seeing as I died the day you were born. If he is alive he may try to come after you to kill you to get the throne. My sister Lillian was next in line to the throne but she declined it she wanted it to be saved for you. She never really stated why she just wanted you to have it and for your side of the family.

I can not explain everything I want to in this letter. Using the phoenix, dragon, griffin pendent you can use it as a port key to get to the mansion where your grandfather and grandmother can explain everything better than I can to you. Just squeeze it and whisper "I want to go home" and it shall take you there.

We love you very much our son,

Jesse Billy Manson your father and Jimmy Rain Silverson-Manson your Papa

By the time Jason had finished reading the letter tears had weld up in his eyes threatening to fall. He did not want to read the second letter right now he knew it was going to be depressing as well.

He walked back down stairs slower this time and walked into the kitchen were Linda, Theodore and Adam were still sitting.

"Get out of my house who ever the hell you are" said Theodore.

"Uncle it's me Grace" said Jason.

"It cant be Grace you're a boy Grace is a girl" said Linda.

"It is me Aunt Linda if you want proof last night you came into my room because Adam was trying to hurt me and you walking in just after he punched my jaw. You went to go deal with Adam and get me an ice pack for my jaw where Adam punched me." explained Jason.

"Why were you being nice to her" said Theodore looking at Linda.

"Adam was trying to do something very inappropriate to her," said Linda looking at Jason, "But how did you know that I told her not to tell anyone."

"That's because I'm Grace," said Jason, "This is my true form my parents changed me to protect me"

"Protect you from what?" asked Theodore.

"Some guy named Sebastian Leona." replied Jason.

"Why would Mr. Leona be after you?" asked Theodore.

"Why did you call him Mr. Leona do you know him?" asked Jason.

"I work for him. Just answer the question" said Theodore.

"From what my father told me in a letter that he left for me it was because he wanted the power he could get from the Manson throne and the only way he thought he could get to the Manson throne was to kill my fathers and me" explained Jason.

"Your lying Mr. Leona would never do that he isn't power hungry. Get out of my house" said Theodore.

"Fine I'll leave, I'll go to my real home. I never liked it here anyway" said Jason turning to leave.

"Your pretty" said Adam as Jason started to walk out of the room.

"What?" said Jason spinning around to look at Adam.

"What are you saying Adam that's a guy you're talking about guys aren't pretty" said Theodore in disgust.

"You've lost it. Goodbye" said Jason walking out of the kitchen and up to his room.

Once he got to his room he quickly got his things together as if he had someone waiting for him. When all of his things were in the two trunks, he picked up the letter from his father had a hand on both trunks and said "I want to go home" There was a loud crack and Jason found himself gone from his room and in a huge open room. There were only a few pieces of furniture in the room. There was a table off to one side with a vase with red and white roses with black trim; by the big doors behind him was a bench. On the wall opposite of the table there was a set of stairs huge and grand. The banister was white in color while the steps were the same dark color as the floor. There was a guard from the looks of it asleep on that bench wearing black pants with a red button up shirt with a crest on it and a black, silver and red jacket lying across his knees.

Jason walked over to where the guard was and was about to poke him on the shoulder to wake him to find out where he was when an oddly familiar cold voice said, "What are you doing here"

Jason turned to look at the figure eyes going wide in shock at the man in front of him, "Professor Snape.." was all that came out of Jason's mouth.

"How do you know my name when I do not know you" said Snape with a glare.

"I'm Jason Manson, though I used to be Grace Rose" said Jason slowly.

"Impossible" snarled Snape.

"Its not impossible sir, my fathers are Jesse Billy Manson and Jimmy Rain Silverson-Mason and I am Jason Ramón Rose Mason heir to the Mason throne. If you do not believe me I can show you the letter my fathers sent me." said Jason holding up the letter in his hand.

"Let me see that" snapped Snape walking forward to take the letter out of Jason's hand when a lady screamed and ran down the stairs. Both Snape and Jason jumped.

"Jason" yelled the lady again as she ran to him and grabbed him in a big hug. She was wearing a summer dress that was white with light pink cherry blossoms all around it.

"Uh… hi" said Jason a little scared not knowing who this lady was hugging him.

"God I haven't see you since you were born. You were such a beautiful baby boy I still don't understand why they had to put that charm on you to make you look like the Rose's" said the lady.

"See Professor I am who I said I am" said Jason looking over to Snape.

"Sev you weren't being mean to my nephew were you" said the lady letting go of Jason to look at Snape.

"You're my aunt?" asked Jason.

"Of course I'm Lillian Isabella Manson Jesse's sister, but you can call me Aunt Lily. Everyone here calls me Lily anyways." said Lily.

"Oh okay but that doesn't explain why Professor Snape is here?" said Jason.

"Oh that's easy he's my boyfriend" said Lily.

Snape laughed at the look of shock on Jason's face.

"Your not serious are you" asked Jason.

"She is one hundred percent serious" said Snape as he walked over to Lily and put his arm around her waist.

'This is not happening that can not be happening' though Jason.

"Here let me get Jeremy get your trunks." said Lily as she walked over to the guard on the bench sleeping and poked him on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Huh wha… Mistress Lily good morning" said Jeremy.

"You were sleeping again Jeremy." said Lily.

"I'm sorry Mistress Lily I never got relieved last night Frank never showed up" explained Jeremy.

"I'll let it go this time." said Lily, "I need you to take Jason's things up to his room."

"Jason's back" said Jeremy standing up looking around.

"God does everyone know me here" said Jason.

"pretty much" said Snape.

"Ah man" whined Jason.

"What were you screaming about Lillian" asked a lady standing at the top of the stairs wearing a floor length silver dress with an emerald green belt around the waist.

"mom Jason's home" said Lily looking up at the lady.

"he is?" asked the lady walking down the stairs.

"yes he is your majesty" said Snape pointing to Jason who noticed he was still wearing his pajamas, a yellow and green shirt and matching pants that looked like shorts on him.

"You are a perfect mix between your fathers." said the lady as she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you" said Jason blushing.

"He blushes as easily as Jesse did too" said Lily.

"Welcome home Jason we've been waiting." said the lady.

"Thank you your majesty." said Jason a little unsure of what to call her.

"You do not call me your majesty Jason I am your grandmother Raquel Selina Potter-Manson" said Raquel.

"You're related to the Potter's?" asked Jason.

"Yes I am" said Raquel.

"Are you related to Harry Potter?" asked Jason.

"Of course he would ask that" said Snape rolling his eyes wrapping an arm around Lily as Jeremy walked away with Jason's trunks.

"Very, very distantly I think we are 5th cousins removed twice" said Raquel after a moment of thinking.

"Cool Harry thought all of his family had died even if you are a 5th cousin twice removed its still family." said Jason.

"Yes it is. Now come we need to get you dressed in proper clothing before you go and meet anyone else we don't want the prince walking around in girls pajamas. And Severus please do not tell Albus quite yet we don't want the media here yet." said Raquel taking Jason's arm and leading him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Say WHAT

As stated in previous chapters no matter how much I wave my wand I still own nothing. L

Chapter 3

"Come with me Jason" called Raquel as she began down the hall.

"Yes.. Umm grandmother" said Jason a little unsure what to call this woman who did not look old enough to be a grandmother.

After walking down many hallways she came to a stop at a set of emerald green and sapphire blue doors.

"This was your father's and your papa's room and now it will be you room, come in and I will find something that should fit you. Your tall like your father but smaller than your papa I should be able to find something appropriate to wear." Raquel stated half to herself half to Jason.

After a few minutes Raquel walked over to Jason and handed him a pair of dark blue jeans and a white button up shirt and a pair of black sneakers.

At Jason's bewildered look Raquel laughed and said, "Yes both of your parents loved muggle clothing and I thought you would feel more comfortable in muggle clothing."

"Ah yes thank you grandmother I would feel comfortable in muggle clothing" replied Jason.

"Come now Jason there is someone you need to meet. Follow me" said Raquel as she walked back out the door were both Professor Snape and Lily were waiting.

Raquel walked down multiple hallways in the same dark red walls and dark oak floors. Finally they came to a stop and a pair of large white double doors.

"Ezekiel you will never guess who just stumbled into our foyer" said Raquel and she opened the doors with Jason, Lily and Professor Snape following.

"What is it my dear?" asked the tall man sitting behind the desk covered in paperwork. Ezekiel was wearing dark black pants, a blood red button up shirt with a grey vest on top of that. He had short black hair and dark emerald eyes.

"Jason has finally returned to us, he finally came home!" cried Raquel jumping up and down in excitement.

"Jason? Oh my" exclaimed Ezekiel standing up quickly the chair falling behind him staring at Jason.

"Yes?" asked Jason shyly.

"You look so much like your father my son Jesse" said Ezekiel with tears in his eyes as he walked forward to pull Jason into his arms. "It has been too long I wish you could have come home sooner. Did Marie and Jacob treat you well?"

"Actually I wasn't raised by Marie and Jacob they died when I was just an infant and I grew up with Marie's brother and his wife along with their son who is the same age as me." explained Jason

"Did they treat you well Jason?" asked Ezekiel again.

Jason just looked down to the floor, "Can we not talk about it now?"

Ezekiel look over at Professor Snape, "Severus do you know anything"

"No sir I do not Jason was not from my house so I didn't worry too much about him besides his Potions grade. Jason is in Minerva's house." explained Severus.

"Ah so another Gryffindor then" replied Ezekiel.

"Yes sir" said Jason

"There is no need to call me sir Jason I am your grandfather and you shall call me that."

"Yes grandfather."

"Well I must get back to my boring paperwork so I will see you later at lunch"

"Of course dear I will show Jason around and introduce him to the servants so they do not confuse him with someone else." replied Raquel, "Come with me please"

"This is when I have to leave sorry your majesty I have some potions to take care of" said Severus as they walked out of the room.

"That's alright Severus will we see you at lunch?" replied Raquel.

"As long as everything goes smoothly I should" said Severus

"Experimenting again Sev?" asked Lily

"Yes I am working on improving Polyjuice Potion."

"Good luck Sev." said Lily as Severus walked away. Lily turned to look at her mother and said, "I must be going to mother, I will see you at lunch."

"Okay Lily." replied Raquel, "Follow me Jason then I will show you to where you are going to be having your classes to teach you about our clan and the kingdom you will be taking over once you turn 18."

"I will be what?" asked Jason in shock.

"Didn't your father leave that in the note he left you? Your aunt Lily declined the throne and after your father's death the next for the throne is you since Lily does not have any children yet."

"I don't think I can run an entire kingdom"

"That's why we are going to teach you everything you need to know over the next two years and you will not be by yourself you will still have your grandfather to ask questions and everyone on the council will help you too."

"Okay grandmother" replied Jason still a little worried

"Ah here we are the classroom," said Raquel walking into the room. There was only a few desks in there but a lot of books on all different subjects. "Pedro will be your teacher when your grandfather or myself are not available."

"Hello your majesty" said a tall man with graying hair, turning to Jason he said, "Hello young sir my name is Pedro and what's your name?"

"I'm Jason it's nice to meet you Pedro." replied Jason

"Ah wonderful he already knows his manners that makes my job easier" joked Pedro with a smile. Jason smile shyly.

"Before I forget Pedro as odd as this is going to sound I need you to teach Jason here on how to be a male" asked Raquel

"Why is the your majesty?"

"His parents changed his gender not long after birth to protect him from Sebastian Leona, so he only knows how to act, dress and everything else like a girl not a boy"

"Okay I shall do my best your majesty. Come Jason you have a lot to learn"

"I will return later to show you to lunch Jason" said Raquel leaving the room.

"Yes grandmother" replied Jason

_So sorry it has been forever since i updated life has been crazy i will do my best to work on this this summer before i head back to college i do not want to abandon this story i will try to update as soon as i can. as of right now it is unbetad sorry if there are mistakes _


End file.
